<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know What Boys Like by oorsprong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439117">I Know What Boys Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong'>oorsprong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Girls - Freeform, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Femlux, Rose Tico - Freeform, Rule 63, Senior year, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Showing off,” Hux repeated, every syllable dragged out. “You think I show off… for men.”</p><p>“I heard guys like to see girls kissing,” the end of the sentence faded away in a mumble. Rose was studiously re-applying a shocking orange lipstick in the mirror like she couldn’t care less about the conversation. But her motions were a little too showy.</p><p>A savage smile spread across Hux’s face. “So, you know what boys like. And do you give boys what they like?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know What Boys Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren pushed her way through the girl’s room door and rushed to the mirror, pulling a plastic comb out of her backpack. </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit,” she hissed, feeling around for the knot with her fingers. It had been bugging her since second period, a frizzy clump just under the painstakingly smooth bump where a scrunchie cinched the pony tail jutting out over the rest of her hair.  She’d have to pull it out and start again. Her mother had offered to take her to a nice salon downtown for a “ladylike cut”. The thought made her want to barf. She needed the unruly dark mess of it to hide her big ears and sometimes the dark circles under her eyes. Now a senior, she’d accepted that puberty was done with her, leaving her gangly and ugly and big-nosed and a head taller than any other girl in school.</p><p>Well, almost any other.</p><p>“The hell are you doing, Organa?” The snotty voice emitted from a cracked open stall like a bad smell. She’d have known Rose Tico’s incredulous voice, pitched up for maximum drama, in any crowded hallway.</p><p>“Do you want a drag or not,” A soft English-accented snarl shot back. “Don’t wet-lip it this time.”</p><p>The crack of a lighter accompanied a thin curl of smoke that drifted up from the stall. Freshman year she’d have beat it and put as much distance between herself and Armelle Hux as possible. But school was out for seniors in two weeks, so what did it matter anyway. Besides, they weren’t really bullies, tough as Tico and Hux were. They didn’t give a rat’s ass about anything she did. No one really noticed her at all.</p><p>She focused on working the knot with the useless comb, so engrossed in the painstaking job that she almost didn’t notice the stall swing open behind her.  Her eyes caught Hux’s in the mirror. Though they matched one another in height, Armelle had almost nothing else in common with Ren. Her roots came through strawberry blonde under a slick bleach job, short locks barely reaching her ears. She wore a ratty jean vest over a black bandeau top that highlighted her lack of tits but somehow made her look like a catalog model. No doubt the teachers made her button her vest every period and she just kept unbuttoning it, relentlessly flaunting regulations. She wore three silver hoops in each ear but the top hole in the left ear was crusted and inflamed, a home piercing gone bad. Her greasy face was makeup free except for a heavy coating of mascara on both sets of lashes. As she lifted her arms to brace them against the stall door Ren caught a glimpse of red curls sticking out of her pits. </p><p>How could a girl who cared so little look so hot. Fucking bogus.</p><p>“You want Rose to cut it out for you?” </p><p>Ren almost expected to see her brandishing a pocket knife but instead Rose sidled up to her and lifted a lock of hair to peer underneath it before Ren could smack her away.</p><p>“Chill out. I’ve got scissors in my bag. You want them?”</p><p>“No,” Ren muttered, her gaze finding the floor in embarrassment. She wanted to retort that Rose could use them on herself first, her hair was a rat’s nest that stuck straight out from her head-- the height of her bangs a product-based miracle.</p><p>Hux reached back, pulled the cigarette out of Rose’s mouth and stuck it between her own lips.  She adjusted her tits under the top, engrossed by the mirror while Ren stuffed the comb in her pocket in preparation for a quick escape.</p><p>“Your cousin told me you were at the Exodus concert last night. I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Good, Ren thought. She’d seen Hux, though, huddled with Rose and Finn, screaming along to the music. Well, no, Rose and Finn were screaming. Hux just watched, nodding along and looking weirdly stiff in the sea of moving bodies. She always stood like she was about to lay into someone, looking down her nose at everything, hands on her hips. Someone had told her Hux was from a military family and it sure explained a lot.</p><p>“Didn’t know you liked thrash. I thought you were all about… I don’t know… Dungeons and Dragons? Crystals?” She pulled her upper lip back in a sneer but it wasn’t directed at anything but her own reflection.</p><p>“I read tarot,” Ren heard herself say, to her own bewilderment. To her further surprise Rose nodded.</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>“I did see you,” Ren foundered, “at the concert, you two and Finn and those other guys. Your boyfriends or… ?”</p><p>Hux’s brows shot up.</p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p>Confused but emboldened Ren turned and looked Hux dead in the eye. “I thought you were showing off for them, you and that big blonde girl. You know…”</p><p>She’d seen Hux and the girl making out against one of the pillars that held up the balcony and couldn’t find a name for the emotion that followed. It had soured her on the concert, leaving her walking the parking lot with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets and her heart pounding.</p><p>“Showing off,” Hux repeated, every syllable dragged out. “You think I show off… for men.”</p><p>“I heard guys like to see girls kissing,” the end of the sentence faded away in a mumble. Rose was studiously re-applying a shocking orange lipstick in the mirror like she couldn’t care less about the conversation. But her motions were a little too showy.</p><p>A savage smile spread across Hux’s face. “So, you know what boys like. And do you give boys what they like?”</p><p>Never, Ren thought. Aloud she said, “Don’t you?”</p><p>“You know what boys like, Organa? Boys like you to suck their cocks. Boys like you to be dumb and sweet and pretty. Fuck boys. So I don’t.”</p><p>She took another long drag and stabbed it out in the sink, leaving the butt there to cool. A warm flush spread over Ren’s face as Hux reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You should pierce your ears. I could do it for you.”</p><p>Not likely, Ren thought, eyeing that infected piercing again but she heard herself agree.</p><p>“After school then.” Hux smirked and Ren had to look away yet again. She barely noticed Rose follow her out the door. When she was alone again she splashed some water on her face and forced herself to take a calming breath. She fished around her in pockets for a quarter, already picturing the strained conversation with her mother at the school’s bank of payphones.  Yeah, Mom, studying late, yeah Mom, over at a friends, no, Mom not doing anything stupid like getting my ears pierced by the most beautiful and intimidating girl I’ve ever laid eyes on. Definitely not following her home like a lovesick puppy.</p><p>But she would. God, yeah, she would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>